La Sirenita Little Mermaid - Luka Megurine
by Liraz Hazael
Summary: ¿Has visto el vídeo de La Sirenita, canción de Luka Megurine? ¿Crees que es exagerado? ¿Sabías que ese es el cuento real? Disney tomo un triste cuento de Hans Cristian Andersen para hacerlo una historia rosa y estúpida, pero la verdadera historia es mucho más triste, y esa es la canción que canta Luka, si deseas conocer la historia, ve el vídeo y luego lee esta cautivante historia.


**Hola! Este es el **_**CUENTO ORIGINAL **_**de **_**La Sirenita**_**, no el cuentucho rosa y ridículo de Disney, este es el real y es el canta Luka no sé si conozcan la canción, se las recomiendo es hermosa, y recomiendo ver el video antes de leer el fic.**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid le pertence a Crypton Future Media y a Yamaha Corporation. El cuento de **_**La Sirenita**_** fue escrito por **_**Hans Cristian Andersen**_**. Yo solo puse los nombres de Vocaloid xD. NADA me pertenece.**

**La Sirenita / Little Mermaid - Luka Megurine**

En alta mar el agua es azul como los pétalos de la más hermosa centaura, y clara como el cristal más puro; pero es tan profunda, que sería inútil echar el ancla, pues jamás podría ésta alcanzar el fondo. Habría que poner muchos campanarios, unos encima de otros, para que, desde las honduras, llegasen a la superficie. Pero no creáis que el fondo sea todo de arena blanca y helada; en él crecen también árboles y plantas maravillosas, de tallo y hojas tan flexibles, que al menor movimiento del agua se mueven y agitan como dotadas de vida. Toda clase de peces, grandes y chicos, se deslizan por entre las ramas, exactamente como hacen las aves en el aire. En el punto de mayor profundidad se alza el palacio del Rey del Mar, Kaito Shion; las paredes son de coral, y las largas ventanas puntiagudas, del ámbar más transparente; y el tejado está hecho de conchas, que se abren y cierran según la corriente del agua. Cada una de estas conchas encierra perlas brillantísimas, la menor de las cuales honraría la corona de una reina. Hacía muchos años que el rey del mar era viudo; su anciana madre, la Reina Lily, cuidaba del gobierno de la casa. Era una mujer muy inteligente, pero muy pagada de su nobleza; por eso llevaba doce ostras en la cola, mientras que los demás nobles sólo estaban autorizados a llevar seis. Por lo demás, era digna de todos los elogios, principalmente por lo bien que cuidaba de sus nietecitas, las princesas del mar. Estas eran seis, y todas bellísimas, aunque la más bella era la menor, Luka; tenía la piel clara y delicada como un pétalo de rosa, el cabello rosado como los pétalos de las Flores de Sakura y los ojos azules como el lago más profundo; como todas sus hermanas, no tenía pies; su cuerpo terminaba en cola de pez, la suya color azul cielo. Las princesas se pasaban el día jugando en las inmensas salas del palacio, en cuyas paredes crecían flores. Cuando se abrían los grandes ventanales de ámbar, los peces entraban nadando, como hacen en nuestras tierras las golondrinas cuando les abrimos las ventanas. Y los peces se acercaban a las princesas, comiendo de sus manos y dejándose acariciar. Frente al palacio había un gran jardín, con árboles de color rojo de fuego y azul oscuro; sus frutos brillaban como oro, y las flores parecían llamas, por el constante movimiento de los pecíolos y las hojas. El suelo lo formaba arena finísima, azul como la llama del azufre. De arriba descendía un maravilloso resplandor azul; más que estar en el fondo del mar, se tenía la impresión de estar en las capas altas de la atmósfera, con el cielo por encima y por debajo. Cuando no soplaba viento, se veía el sol; parecía una flor purpúrea, cuyo cáliz irradiaba luz. Cada princesita tenía su propio trocito en el jardín, donde cavaba y plantaba lo que le venía en gana. Una había dado a su porción forma de ballena; otra había preferido que tuviese la de una sirenita. En cambio, Luka hizo la suya circular, como el sol, y todas sus flores eran rojas, como él. Era una chiquilla muy especial, callada y cavilosa, y mientras sus hermanas hacían gran fiesta con los objetos más raros procedentes de los barcos naufragados, ella sólo jugaba con una estatua de mármol, además de las rojas flores semejantes al sol. La estatua representaba un niño guapísimo, esculpido en un mármol muy blanco y nítido; las olas la habían arrojado al fondo del océano. La princesa plantó junto a la estatua un sauce llorón color de rosa, como su cabello sedoso y brillante de Flores de Sakura.; el árbol creció espléndidamente, y sus ramas colgaban sobre el niño de mármol, proyectando en el arenoso fondo azul su sombra violeta, que se movía a compás de aquéllas; parecía como si las ramas y las raíces jugasen unas con otras y se besasen. Lo que más encantaba a la princesa Luka era oír hablar del mundo de los hombres, de allá arriba; la abuela Lily tenía que contarle todo cuanto sabía de barcos y ciudades, de hombres y animales. Se admiraba sobre todo de que en la tierra las flores tuvieran olor, pues las del fondo del mar no olían a nada; y la sorprendía también que los bosques fuesen verdes, y que los peces que se movían entre los árboles cantasen tan melodiosamente. Se refería a los pajarillos, que la abuela Lily llamaba peces, para que las niñas pudieran entenderla, pues no habían visto nunca aves.

- Cuando cumpláis quince años -dijo la abuela Lily- se os dará permiso para salir de las aguas, sentaros a la luz de la luna en los arrecifes y ver los barcos que pasan; entonces veréis también bosques y ciudades.

Al año siguiente, la mayor de las hermanas, Meiko, de larga cabellera y ojos castaños y cola de color rojo, cumplió los quince años; todas se llevaban un año de diferencia, por lo que la Luka debía aguardar todavía cinco, hasta poder salir del fondo del mar y ver cómo son las cosas en nuestro mundo. Pero Meiko prometió a las demás que al primer día les contaría lo que viera y lo que le hubiera parecido más hermoso; pues por más cosas que su abuela les contase siempre quedaban muchas que ellas estaban curiosas por saber. Ninguna, sin embargo, se mostraba tan impaciente como la pequeña Luka, precisamente porque debía esperar aún tanto tiempo y porque era tan callada y retraída. Se pasaba muchas noches asomada a la ventana, dirigiendo la mirada a lo alto, contemplando, a través de las aguas azuloscuro, cómo los peces correteaban agitando las aletas y la cola. Alcanzaba también a ver la luna y las estrellas, que a través del agua parecían muy pálidas, aunque mucho mayores de como las vemos nosotros. Cuando una nube negra las tapaba, la princesa sabía que era una ballena que nadaba por encima de ella, o un barco con muchos hombres a bordo, los cuales jamás hubieran pensado en que allá abajo había una joven y encantadora sirena peli-rosada que extendía las blancas manos hacia la quilla del navío. Llegó, pues, el día en que Meiko de las princesas cumplió quince años, y se remontó hacia la superficie del mar. A su regreso traía mil cosas que contar:

-Pero lo más hermoso de todo -dijo- ha sido el tiempo que pasé bajo la luz de la luna, en un banco de arena, con el mar en calma, contemplando la cercana costa con una gran ciudad, donde las luces centelleaban como millares de estrellas, y oyendo la música, el ruido y los rumores de los carruajes y las personas; también me ha gustado ver los campanarios y torres y escuchar el tañido de las campanas.

¡Ah, con cuánta avidez la escuchaba su hermana menor! Cuando, ya anochecido, salió a la ventana a mirar a través de las aguas azules, no pensaba en otra cosa sino en la gran ciudad, con sus ruidos y su bullicio, y le parecía oír el son de las campanas, que llegaba hasta el fondo del mar.

Al año siguiente, la segunda, Galaco, de larga cabellera multicolor y cola rosada, obtuvo permiso para subir a la superficie y nadar en todas direcciones. Emergió en el momento preciso en que el sol se ponía, y aquel espectáculo le pareció el más sublime de todos.

-De un extremo el otro, ¡el sol era como de oro! -dijo-, y las nubes, ¡oh, las nubes, quién sería capaz de describir su belleza! Han pasado encima de mí, rojas y moradas, de todos colores, como mi pelo, pero con mayor rapidez volaba aún, semejante a un largo velo blanco, una bandada de cisnes salvajes; volaban en dirección al sol; pero él se ocultó, y en un momento desapareció el tinte rosado del mar y de las nubes.

Al cabo de otro año tocóle el turno a la hermana tercera, Neru, de larguísima cabellera rubia peinada a un lado y cola plateada, la más audaz de todas; por eso remontó un río que desembocaba en el mar. Vio deliciosas colinas verdes cubiertas de pámpanos, y palacios y cortijos que destacaban entre magníficos bosques; oyó el canto de los pájaros, y el calor del sol era tan intenso, que la sirena tuvo que sumergirse varias veces para refrescarse el rostro ardiente. En una pequeña bahía se encontró con una multitud de chiquillos que corrían desnudos y chapoteaban en el agua. Quiso jugar con ellos, pero los pequeños huyeron asustados, y entonces se le acercó un animalito negro, un perro; jamás había visto un animal parecido, y como ladraba terriblemente, la princesa Neru tuvo miedo y corrió a refugiarse en alta mar. Nunca olvidaría aquellos soberbios bosques, las verdes colinas y el tropel de chiquillos, que podían nadar a pesar de no tener cola de pez.

La cuarta de las hermanas, Haku de larga cabellera blanca atada en una coleta y cola morada, no fue tan atrevida; no se movió del alta mar, y dijo que éste era el lugar más hermoso.

-Desde él se divisaba un espacio de muchas millas, -dijo- y el cielo semejaba una campana de cristal.

Había visto barcos, pero a gran distancia; parecían gaviotas; los graciosos delfines habían estado haciendo piruetas, y enormes ballenas la habían cortejado proyectando agua por las narices como centenares de surtidores.

Al otro año tocó el turno a la quinta hermana, Rin, de largos cabellos rubios, con un listón blanco en la cabeza, y cola de color dorado; su cumpleaños caía justamente en invierno; por eso vio lo que las demás no habían visto la primera vez.

-El mar aparecía intensamente verde, y en derredor flotaban grandes icebergs, parecidos a perlas -dijo- y, sin embargo, mucho mayores que los campanarios que construyen los hombres. Adoptaban las formas más caprichosas y brillaban como diamantes.

Ella se había sentado en la cúspide del más voluminoso, y todos los veleros se desviaban aterrorizados del lugar donde ella estaba, con su larga cabellera dorada ondeando al impulso del viento; pero hacia el atardecer el cielo se había cubierto de nubes, y habían estallado relámpagos y truenos, mientras el mar, ahora negro, levantaba los enormes bloques de hielo que brillaban a la luz de los rayos. En todos los barcos arriaban las velas, y las tripulaciones eran presa de angustia y de terror; pero ella habla seguido sentada tranquilamente en su iceberg contemplando los rayos azules que zigzagueaban sobre el mar reluciente. La primera vez que una de las hermanas salió a la superficie del agua, todas las demás quedaron encantadas oyendo las novedades y bellezas que había visto; pero una vez tuvieron permiso para subir cuando les viniera en gana, aquel mundo nuevo pasó a ser indiferente para ellas. Sentían la nostalgia del suyo, y al cabo de un mes afirmaron que sus parajes submarinos eran los más hermosos de todos, y que se sentían muy bien en casa. Algún que otro atardecer, las cinco hermanas se cogían de la mano y subían juntas a la superficie. Tenían bellísimas voces, mucho más bellas que cualquier humano y cuando se fraguaba alguna tempestad, se situaban ante los barcos que corrían peligro de naufragio, y con arte exquisito cantaban a los marineros las bellezas del fondo del mar, animándolos a no temerlo; pero los hombres no comprendían sus palabras, y creían que eran los ruidos de la tormenta, y nunca les era dado contemplar las magnificencias del fondo, pues si el barco se iba a pique, los tripulantes se ahogaban, y al palacio del rey del mar sólo llegaban cadáveres. Cuando, al anochecer, las hermanas, cogidas del brazo, subían a la superficie del océano, Luka se quedaba abajo sola, mirándolas con ganas de llorar; pero una sirena no tiene lágrimas, y por eso es mayor su sufrimiento.

-¡Si tuviera quince años! -decía -. Sé que me gustará el mundo de allá arriba, y amaré a los hombres que lo habitan.

Y como todo llega en este mundo, al fin cumplió los quince años.

- Bien, ya eres mayor -le dijo la abuela Lily, la anciana reina viuda-. Ven, que te ataviaré como a tus hermanas.

Y le puso en el cabello una corona de lirios blancos; pero cada pétalo era la mitad de una perla, y la anciana mandó adherir ocho grandes ostras a la cola de la princesa Luka, como distintivo de su alto rango.

- ¡Duele! -exclamaba la doncella.

- Hay que sufrir para ser hermosa -contestó la anciana.

La princesa de muy buena gana se habría sacudido todas aquellos adornos y la pesada diadema, para quedarse vestida con las rojas flores de su jardín; pero no se atrevió a introducir novedades.

- ¡Adiós! - dijo, elevándose, ligera y diáfana a través del agua, como una burbuja.

El sol acababa de ocultarse cuando la sirena asomó la cabeza a la superficie; pero las nubes relucían aún como rosas y oro, y en el rosado cielo brillaba la estrella vespertina, tan clara y bella; el aire era suave y fresco, y en el mar reinaba absoluta calma. Había a poca distancia un gran barco de tres palos; una sola vela estaba izada, pues no se movía ni la más leve brisa, y en cubierta se veían los marineros por entre las jarcias y sobre las pértigas. Había música y canto, y al oscurecer encendieron centenares de farolillos de colores; parecía como si ondeasen al aire las banderas de todos los países. La joven sirena se acercó nadando a las ventanas de los camarotes, y cada vez que una ola la levantaba, podía echar una mirada a través de los cristales, límpidos como espejos, y veía muchos hombres magníficamente ataviados. El más apuesto, empero, era el joven príncipe Len, de grandes ojos azules y de larga cabellera rubia atada en una coleta. Seguramente no tendría más allá de dieciséis años; aquel día era su cumpleaños, y por eso se celebraba la fiesta. Los marineros bailaban en cubierta, y cuando salió el príncipe se dispararon más de cien cohetes, que brillaron en el aire, iluminándolo como la luz de día, por lo cual la sirena, asustada, se apresuró a sumergirse unos momentos; cuando volvió a asomar a flor de agua, le pareció como si todas las estrellas del cielo cayesen sobre ella. Nunca había visto fuegos artificiales. Grandes soles zumbaban en derredor, magníficos peces de fuego surcaban el aire azul, reflejándose todo sobre el mar en calma. En el barco era tal la claridad, que podía distinguirse cada cuerda, y no digamos los hombres. ¡Ay, qué guapo era el joven príncipe! Estrechaba las manos a los marinos, sonriente, mientras la música sonaba en la noche. Pasaba el tiempo, y la pequeña Luka no podía apartar los ojos del navío ni del apuesto príncipe. Apagaron los faroles de colores, los cohetes dejaron de elevarse y cesaron también los cañonazos, pero en las profundidades del mar aumentaban los ruidos. Ella seguía meciéndose en la superficie, para echar una mirada en el interior de los camarotes a cada vaivén de las olas. Luego el barco aceleró su marcha, izaron todas las velas, una tras otra, y, a medida que el oleaje se intensificaba, el cielo se iba cubriendo de nubes; en la lejanía zigzagueaban ya los rayos. Se estaba preparando una tormenta horrible, y los marinos hubieron de arriar nuevamente las velas. El buque se balanceaba en el mar enfurecido, las olas se alzaban como enormes montañas negras que amenazaban estrellarse contra los mástiles; pero el barco seguía flotando como un cisne, hundiéndose en los abismos y levantándose hacia el cielo alternativamente, juguete de las aguas enfurecidas. A la joven sirena le parecía aquello un delicioso paseo, pero los marineros pensaban muy de otro modo. El barco crujía y crepitaba, las gruesas planchas se torcían a los embates del mar. El palo mayor se partió como si fuera una caña, y el barco empezó a tambalearse de un costado al otro, mientras el agua penetraba en él por varios puntos. Sólo entonces comprendió la pequeña Luka el peligro que corrían aquellos hombres; ella misma tenía que ir muy atenta para esquivar los maderos y restos flotantes. Unas veces la oscuridad era tan completa, que la sirena no podía distinguir nada en absoluto; otras veces los relámpagos daban una luz vivísima, permitiéndole reconocer a los hombres del barco. Buscaba especialmente al príncipe Len, y, al partirse el navío, lo vio hundirse en las profundidades del mar. Su primer sentimiento fue de alegría, pues ahora iba a tenerlo en sus dominios; pero luego recordó que los humanos no pueden vivir en el agua, y que el apuesto joven llegaría muerto al palacio de su padre. No, no era posible que muriese; por eso echó ella a nadar por entre los maderos y las planchas que flotaban esparcidas por la superficie, sin parar mientes en que podían aplastarla. Hundiéndose en el agua y elevándose nuevamente, llegó al fin al lugar donde se encontraba el príncipe, el cual se hallaba casi al cabo de sus fuerzas; los brazos y piernas empezaban a entumecérsele, sus bellos ojos se cerraban, y habría sucumbido sin la llegada de la sirenita, la cual sostuvo su cabeza fuera del agua y se abandonó al impulso de las olas. Al amanecer, la tempestad se había calmado, pero del barco no se veía el menor resto; el sol se elevó, rojo y brillante, del seno del mar, y pareció como si las mejillas del príncipe recobrasen la vida, aunque sus ojos permanecían cerrados. La sirena estampó un beso en su hermosa y despejada frente y le apartó el rubio cabello empapado; entonces lo encontró parecido a la estatua de mármol de su jardincito; volvió a besarlo, deseosa de que viviese. La tierra firme apareció ante ella: altas montañas azules, en cuyas cimas resplandecía la blanca nieve, como cisnes allí posados; en la orilla se extendían soberbios bosques verdes, y en primer término había un edificio que no sabía lo que era, pero que podía ser una iglesia o un convento. En su jardín crecían naranjos y limoneros, y ante la puerta se alzaban grandes palmeras. El mar formaba una pequeña bahía, resguardada de los vientos, pero muy profunda, que se alargaba hasta unas rocas cubiertas de fina y blanca arena. A ella se dirigió con el bello príncipe y, depositándolo en la playa, tuvo buen cuidado de que la cabeza quedase bañada por la luz del sol. Las campanas estaban doblando en el gran edificio blanco, y un grupo de muchachas salieron al jardín. Entonces la sirena se alejó nadando hasta detrás de unas altas rocas que sobresalían del agua, y, cubriéndose la cabeza y el pecho de espuma del mar para que nadie pudiese ver su rostro, se puso a espiar quién se acercaría al pobre príncipe. Al poco rato llegó junto a él una de las jóvenes, de hermoso cabello azulado y ojos verdes, que pareció asustarse grandemente, pero sólo por un momento. Fue en busca de sus compañeras, y la sirena pelirosada vio cómo el príncipe volvía a la vida y cómo sonreía a las muchachas que lo rodeaban; sólo a ella no le sonreía, pues ignoraba que lo había salvado. Sintióse muy afligida, y cuando lo vio entrar en el vasto edificio, se sumergió tristemente en el agua y regresó al palacio de su padre. Siempre había sido de temperamento taciturno y caviloso, pero desde aquel día lo fue más aún. Sus hermanas le preguntaron qué había visto en su primera salida, mas ella no les contó nada. Muchas veces a la hora del ocaso o del alba se remontó al lugar donde había dejado al príncipe. Vio cómo maduraban los frutos del jardín y cómo eran recogidos; vio derretirse la nieve de las altas montañas, pero nunca al príncipe; por eso cada vez volvía a palacio triste y afligida. Su único consuelo era sentarse en el jardín, enlazando con sus brazos la hermosa estatua de mármol, aquella estatua que se parecía al guapo príncipe Len; pero dejó de cuidar sus flores, que empezaron a crecer salvajes, invadiendo los senderos y entrelazando sus largos tallos y hojas en las ramas de los árboles, hasta tapar la luz por completo. Por fin, incapaz de seguir guardando el secreto, lo comunicó a una de sus hermanas, a Meiko, y muy pronto lo supieron las demás; pero, aparte ellas y unas pocas sirenas de su intimidad, nadie más se enteró de lo ocurrido. Una de las amigas pudo decirle quién era el príncipe, pues había presenciado también la fiesta del barco y sabía cuál era su patria y dónde se hallaba su palacio.

- Ven, hermanita - dijeron dos de las princesas, Rin y Meiko, y pasando cada una el brazo en torno a los hombros de la otra, subieron en hilera a la superficie del mar, en el punto donde sabían que se levantaba el palacio del príncipe. Estaba construido de una piedra brillante, de color amarillo claro, con grandes escaleras de mármol, una de las cuales bajaba hasta el mismo mar. Magníficas cúpulas doradas se elevaban por encima del tejado, y entre las columnas que rodeaban el edificio había estatuas de mármol que parecían tener vida. A través de los nítidos cristales de las altas ventanas podían contemplarse los hermosísimos salones adornados con preciosos tapices y cortinas de seda, y con grandes cuadros en las paredes; una delicia para los ojos. En el salón mayor, situado en el centro, murmuraba un grato surtidor, cuyos chorros subían a gran altura hacia la cúpula de cristales, a través de la cual la luz del sol llegaba al agua y a las hermosas plantas que crecían en la enorme pila. Desde que supo dónde residía el príncipe, se dirigía allí muchas tardes y muchas noches, acercándose a tierra mucho más de lo que hubiera osado cualquiera de sus hermanas; incluso se atrevía a remontar el canal que corría por debajo de la soberbia terraza levantada sobre el agua. Se sentaba allí y se quedaba contemplando a su amado, el cual creía encontrarse solo bajo la clara luz de la luna. Varias noches lo vio navegando en su preciosa barca, con música y con banderas ondeantes; ella escuchaba desde los verdes juncales, y si el viento acertaba a cogerle el largo velo plateado haciéndolo visible, Len pensaba que era un cisne con las alas desplegadas. Muchas noches que los pescadores se hacían a la mar con antorchas encendidas, les oía encomiar los méritos del joven príncipe, y entonces se sentía contenta de haberle salvado la vida, cuando flotaba medio muerto, a merced de las olas; y recordaba cómo su cabeza había reposado en su seno, y con cuánto amor lo había besado ella. Pero él lo ignoraba; ni en sueños la conocía. Cada día iba sintiendo más afecto por los hombres; cada vez sentía mayores deseos de subir hasta ellos, hasta su mundo, que le parecía mucho más vasto que el propio: podían volar en sus barcos por la superficie marina, escalar montañas más altas que las nubes; poseían tierras cubiertas de bosques y campos, que se extendían mucho más allá de donde alcanzaba la vista. Había muchas cosas que hubiera querido saber, pero sus hermanas no podían contestar a todas sus preguntas. Por eso acudió a la abuela Lily, la cual conocía muy bien aquel mundo superior, que ella llamaba, con razón, los países sobre el mar.

- Suponiendo que los hombres no se ahoguen -preguntó la pequeña Luka-, ¿viven eternamente? ¿No mueren como nosotras, los seres submarinos?

- Sí -dijo la abuela -, ellos mueren también, y su vida es más breve todavía que la nuestra. Nosotras podemos alcanzar la edad de trescientos años, pero cuando dejamos de existir nos convertimos en simple espuma, que flota sobre el agua, y ni siquiera nos queda una tumba entre nuestros seres queridos. No poseemos un alma inmortal, jamás renaceremos; somos como la verde caña: una vez la han cortado, jamás reverdece. Los humanos, en cambio, tienen un alma, que vive eternamente, aun después que el cuerpo se ha transformado en tierra; un alma que se eleva a través del aire diáfano hasta las rutilantes estrellas. Del mismo modo que nosotros emergemos del agua y vemos las tierras de los hombres, así también ascienden ellos a sublimes lugares desconocidos, que nosotros no veremos nunca.

- ¿Por qué no tenemos nosotras un alma inmortal? - preguntó, afligida, la pequeña sirena-. Gustosa cambiaría yo mis centenares de años de vida por ser sólo un día una persona humana y poder participar luego del mundo celestial.

- ¡No pienses en eso! -dijo la vieja-. Nosotras somos mucho más dichosas y mejores que los humanos de allá arriba.

- Así, pues, ¿moriré y vagaré por el mar convertida en espuma, sin oír la música de las olas, ni ver las hermosas flores y el rojo globo del sol? ¿No podría hacer nada para adquirir un alma inmortal?

- No -dijo la abuela- . Hay un medio, sí, pero es casi imposible: sería necesario que un hombre te quisiera con un amor más intenso del que tiene a su padre y su madre; que se aferrase a ti con todas sus potencias y todo su amor, e hiciese que un sacerdote enlazase vuestras manos, prometiéndote fidelidad aquí y para toda la eternidad. Entonces su alma entraría en tu cuerpo, y tú también tendrías parte en la bienaventuranza reservada a los humanos. Te daría alma sin perder por ello la suya. Pero esto jamás podrá suceder. Lo que aquí en el mar es hermoso, me refiero a tu cola de pez, en la tierra lo encuentran feo. No sabrían comprenderlo; para ser hermosos, ellos necesitan dos apoyos macizos, que llaman piernas.

La pequeña sirena consideró con un suspiro su cola de pez.

- No nos pongamos tristes -la animó la vieja-. Saltemos y brinquemos durante los trescientos años que tenemos de vida. Es un tiempo muy largo; tanto mejor se descansa luego. Esta noche celebraremos un baile de gala.

La fiesta fue de una magnificencia como nunca se ve en la tierra. Las paredes y el techo del gran salón eran de grueso cristal, pero transparente. Centenares de enormes conchas, color de rosa y verde, se alineaban a uno y otro lado con un fuego de llama azul que iluminaba toda la sala y proyectaba su luz al exterior, a través de las paredes, y alumbraba el mar, permitiendo ver los innúmeros peces, grandes y chicos, que nadaban junto a los muros de cristal: unos, con brillantes escamas purpúreas; otros, con reflejos dorados y plateados. Por el centro de la sala fluía una ancha corriente, y en ella bailaban los moradores submarinos al son de su propio y delicioso canto; los humanos de nuestra tierra no tienen tan bellas voces. La joven Luka era la que cantaba mejor; los asistentes aplaudían, y por un momento sintió un gozo auténtico en su corazón, al percatarse de que poseía la voz más hermosa de cuantas existen en la tierra y en el mar. Pero muy pronto volvió a acordarse del mundo de lo alto; no podía olvidar al apuesto príncipe, ni su pena por no tener como él un alma inmortal. Por eso salió disimuladamente del palacio paterno y, mientras en él todo eran cantos y regocijo, se estuvo sentada en su jardincito, presa de la melancolía. En éstas oyó los sones de un cuerno que llegaban a través del agua, y pensó: ''De seguro que en estos momentos está surcando las olas aquel ser a quien quiero más que a mi padre y a mi madre, aquél que es dueño de todos mis pensamientos y en cuya mano quisiera yo depositar la dicha de toda mi vida". Su cara se ilumino y un plan paso por su mente: "Lo intentaré todo para conquistarlo y adquirir un alma inmortal. Mientras mis hermanas bailan en el palacio, iré a la mansión de la Teto Kasane, la bruja marina, a quien siempre tanto temí; pero tal vez ella me aconseje y me ayude.'' Y la sirenita se encaminó hacia el rugiente torbellino, tras el cual vivía la bruja. Nunca había seguido aquel camino, en el que no crecían flores ni algas; un suelo arenoso, pelado y gris, se extendía hasta la fatídica corriente, donde el agua se revolvía con un estruendo semejante al de ruedas de molino, arrastrando al fondo todo lo que se ponía a su alcance. Para llegar a la mansión de la hechicera, nuestra sirena debía atravesar aquellos siniestros remolinos; y en un largo trecho no había más camino que un cenagal caliente y burbujeante, que la bruja llamaba su turbera. Detrás estaba su casa, en medio de un extraño bosque. Todos los árboles y arbustos eran pólipos, mitad animales, mitad plantas; parecían serpientes de cien cabezas salidas de la tierra; las ramas eran largos brazos viscosos, con dedos parecidos a flexibles gusanos, y todos se movían desde la raíz hasta la punta. Rodeaban y aprisionaban todo lo que se ponía a su alcance, sin volver ya a soltarlo. La pobre Luka se detuvo aterrorizada; su corazón latía de miedo y estuvo a punto de volverse; pero el pensar en el príncipe y en el alma humana le infundió nuevo valor. Atóse firmemente alrededor de la cabeza el largo y rosado cabello flotante para que los pólipos no pudiesen agarrarlo, dobló las manos sobre el pecho y se lanzó hacia delante como sólo saben hacerlo los peces, deslizándose por entre los horribles pólipos que extendían hacia ella sus flexibles brazos y manos. Vio cómo cada uno mantenía aferrado, con cien diminutos apéndices semejantes a fuertes aros de hierro, lo que había logrado sujetar. Cadáveres humanos, muertos en el mar y hundidos en su fondo, salían a modo de blancos esqueletos de aquellos demoníacos brazos. Apresaban también remos, cajas y huesos de animales terrestres; pero lo más horrible era el cadáver de una sirena, que habían capturado y estrangulado. Llegó luego a un vasto pantano, donde se revolcaban enormes serpientes acuáticas, que exhibían sus repugnantes vientres de color blancoamarillento. En el centro del lugar se alzaba una casa, construida con huesos blanqueados de náufragos humanos; en ella moraba la bruja del mar, Teto Kasane, que a la sazón se entretenía dejando que un sapo comiese de su boca, de igual manera como los hombres dan azúcar a un lindo canario. A las gordas y horribles serpientes acuáticas las llamaba sus polluelos y las dejaba revolcarse sobre su pecho enorme y cenagoso.

- Ya sé lo que quieres -dijo la bruja-. Cometes una estupidez, princesa Luka, pero estoy dispuesta a satisfacer tus deseos, pues te harás desgraciada, mi bella princesa. Quieres librarte de la cola de pez, y en lugar de ella tener dos piernas para andar como los humanos, para que el príncipe se enamore de ti y, con su amor, puedas obtener un alma inmortal -. Y la bruja soltó una carcajada, tan ruidosa y repelente, que los sapos y las culebras cayeron al suelo, en el que se pusieron a revolcarse. - Llegas justo a tiempo - prosiguió la bruja-, pues de haberlo hecho mañana a la hora de la salida del sol, deberías haber aguardado un año, antes de que yo pudiera ayudarte. Te prepararé un brebaje con el cual te dirigirás a tierra antes de que amanezca. Una vez allí, te sentarás en la orilla y lo tomarás, y en seguida te desaparecerá la cola, encogiéndose y transformándose en lo que los humanos llaman piernas; pero te va a doler, como si te rajasen con una cortante espada. Cuantos te vean dirán que eres la criatura humana más hermosa que han contemplado. Conservarás tu modo de andar oscilante; ninguna bailarina será capaz de balancearse como tú, pero a cada paso que des te parecerá que pisas un afilado cuchillo y que te estás desangrando. Si estás dispuesta a pasar por todo esto, te ayudaré.

-Sí -exclamó la joven sirena con voz palpitante, pensando en el príncipe y en el alma inmortal.

- Pero ten en cuenta -dijo la bruja- que una vez hayas adquirido figura humana, jamás podrás recuperar la de sirena. Jamás podrás volver por el camino del agua a tus hermanas y al palacio de tu padre; y si no conquistas el amor del príncipe, de tal manera que por ti se olvide de su padre y de su madre, se aferre a ti con alma y cuerpo y haga que el sacerdote una vuestras manos, convirtiéndoos en marido y mujer, no adquirirás un alma inmortal. La primera mañana después de su boda con otra, se partirá tu corazón y te convertirás en espuma flotante en el agua.

- ¡Acepto! -contestó la sirena, pálida como la muerte.

- Pero tienes que pagarme -prosiguió la bruja-, y el precio que te pido no es poco. Posees la más hermosa voz de cuantas hay en el fondo del mar, y con ella piensas hechizarle. Pues bien, vas a darme tu voz. Por mi precioso brebaje quiero lo mejor que posees. Yo tengo que poner mi propia sangre, para que el filtro sea cortante como espada de doble filo.

- Pero si me quitas la voz, ¿qué me queda? -preguntó Luka temerosa.

- Tu bella figura - respondió la bruja-, tu paso cimbreante y tus expresivos ojos. Con todo esto puedes turbar el corazón de un hombre. Bien, ¿has perdido ya el valor?. Saca la lengua y la cortaré, en pago del milagroso brebaje.

- ¡Sea, pues! -dijo la sirena; y la bruja dispuso su caldero para preparar el filtro.

- La limpieza es buena cosa -dijo, fregando el caldero con las serpientes después de hacer un nudo con ellas; luego, arañándose el pecho hasta que asomó su negra sangre, echó unas gotas de ella en el recipiente. El vapor dibujaba las figuras más extraordinarias, capaces de infundir miedo al corazón más audaz. La bruja no cesaba de echar nuevos ingredientes al caldero, y cuando ya la mezcla estuvo en su punto de cocción, produjo un sonido semejante al de un cocodrilo que llora. Quedó al fin listo el brebaje, el cual tenía el aspecto de agua clarísima.

- Ahí lo tienes -dijo la bruja, y, entregándoselo a la sirena, le cortó la lengua, con lo que ésta quedó muda, incapaz de hablar y de cantar. - Si los pólipos te apresan cuando atravieses de nuevo mi bosque -dijo la hechicera-, arrójales una gotas de este elixir y verás cómo sus brazos y dedos caen deshechos en mil pedazos.

Pero no fue necesario acudir a aquel recurso, pues los pólipos se apartaron aterrorizados al ver el brillante brebaje que la sirena llevaba en la mano, y que relucía como si fuese una estrella. Así cruzó rápidamente el bosque, el pantano y el rugiente torbellino. Luka veía el palacio de su padre; en la gran sala de baile habían apagado las antorchas; seguramente todo el mundo estaría durmiendo. Sin embargo, no se atrevió a llegar hasta él, pues era muda y quería marcharse de allí para siempre. Parecióle que el corazón le iba a reventar de pena. Entró quedamente en el jardín, cortó una flor de cada uno de los arriates de sus hermanas y, enviando al palacio mil besos con la punta de los dedos, se remontó a través de las aguas azules. El sol no había salido aún cuando llegó al palacio del príncipe Len y se aventuró por la magnífica escalera de mármol. La luna brillaba con una claridad maravillosa. La sirena ingirió el ardiente y acre filtro y sintió como si una espada de doble filo le atravesara todo el cuerpo; cayó desmayada y quedó tendida en el suelo como muerta. Al salir el sol volvió en sí; el dolor era intensísimo, pero ante sí tenía al apuesto y joven príncipe, con los azules ojos clavados en ella. La sirena bajó los suyos y vio que su cola de pez había desaparecido, sustituida por dos preciosas y blanquísimas piernas, las más lindas que pueda tener una muchacha; pero estaba completamente desnuda, por lo que se envolvió en su larga y abundante cabellera rosada. Le preguntó el príncipe quién era y cómo había llegado hasta allí, y ella le miró dulce y tristemente con sus ojos azules, pues no podía hablar. Entonces la tomó él de la mano y a condujo al interior del palacio. Como ya le había advertido la bruja, a cada paso que daba era como si anduviera sobre agudos punzones y afilados cuchillos, pero lo soportó sin una queja. De la mano del príncipe subía ligera como una burbuja de aire, y tanto él como todos los presentes se maravillaban de su andar gracioso y cimbreante. Le dieron vestidos preciosos de seda y muselina; era la más hermosa de palacio, pero era muda, no podía hablar ni cantar. Bellas esclavas vestidas de seda y oro se adelantaron a cantar ante el hijo del Rey y sus augustos padres; una de ellas, vestida de naranja y de verde cabello y ojos de igual color, Gumi, cantó mejor que todas las demás, y fue recompensada con el aplauso y una sonrisa del príncipe. Entristecióse entonces la sirena, pues sabía que ella habría cantado más melodiosamente aún. ''¡Ah! -pensó- si él supiera que por estar a su lado sacrifiqué mi voz para toda la eternidad.'' A continuación las esclavas bailaron primorosas danzas, al son de una música incomparable, y entonces Luka, alzando los hermosos y blanquísimos brazos e incorporándose sobre las puntas de los pies, se puso a bailar con un arte y una belleza jamás vistos; cada movimiento destacaba más su hermosura, y sus ojos hablaban al corazón más elocuentemente que el canto de las esclavas. Todos quedaron maravillados, especialmente el príncipe, que la llamó su pequeña sirena; y ella siguió bailando, a pesar de que cada vez que su pie tocaba el suelo creía pisar un agudísimo cuchillo. No podía bailar por mucho tiempo, pues el dolor se lo impedía, pero al menos podía ver a Len.

Dijo el príncipe que quería tenerla siempre a su lado, y la autorizó a dormir delante de la puerta de su habitación, sobre almohadones de terciopelo. Mandó que le hicieran un traje de amazona para que pudiese acompañarlo a caballo. Y así cabalgaron por los fragantes bosques, cuyas verdes ramas acariciaban sus hombros, mientras los pajarillos cantaban entre las tiernas hojas. Subió con el príncipe a las montañas más altas, y, aunque sus delicados pies sangraban y los demás lo veían, ella seguía a su señor sonriendo, hasta que pudieron contemplar las nubes a sus pies, semejantes a una bandada de aves camino de tierras extrañas. En palacio, cuando, por la noche, todo el mundo dormía, ella salía a la escalera de mármol a bañarse los pies en el agua de mar, para aliviar su dolor; entonces pensaba en los suyos, a los que había dejado en las profundidades del océano.

Una noche se presentaron sus hermanas, Meiko, Galaco, Neru, Haku y Rin, cogidas del brazo, cantando tristemente, mecidas por las olas. Luka les hizo señas y, reconociéndola, las sirenas se le acercaron y le contaron la pena que les había causado su desaparición. Desde entonces la visitaron todas las noches, y una vez vio a lo lejos incluso a su anciana abuela Lily -que llevaba muchos años sin subir a la superficie- y al rey del mar, Kaito, con la corona en la cabeza. Ambos le tendieron los brazos, pero sin atreverse a acercarse a tierra como las hermanas.

Cada día aumentaba el afecto que por ella sentía el príncipe, quien la quería como se puede querer a una niña buena y cariñosa; pero nunca le había pasado por la mente la idea de hacerla reina; y, sin embargo, necesitaba llegar a ser su esposa, pues de otro modo no recibiría un alma inmortal, y la misma mañana de la boda del príncipe se convertiría en espuma del mar.

- ¿No me amas por encima de todos los demás? -parecían decir los ojos de la pequeña sirena, cuando él la cogía en sus brazos y le besaba la hermosa frente.

- Sí, te quiero más que a todos - respondía él leyendo su mirada-, porque eres la que tiene mejor corazón, la más adicta a mí, y porque te pareces a una muchacha a quien vi una vez, pero que jamás volveré a ver. Navegaba yo en un barco que naufragó, y las olas me arrojaron a la orilla cerca de un santuario, en el que varias doncellas cuidaban del culto. La más joven me encontró y me salvó la vida, yo la vi solamente dos veces; era la única a quien yo podría amar en este mundo, pero tú te le pareces, tú casi destierras su imagen de mi alma; ella está consagrada al templo, y por eso mi buena suerte te ha enviado a ti. Jamás nos separaremos.

"¡No sabe que le salvé la vida -pensó la sirena-. Lo llevé sobre el mar hasta el bosque donde se levanta el templo, y, disimulada por la espuma, estuve espiando si llegaban seres humanos. Vi a la linda muchacha, a quien él quiere más que a mí.'' Y exhaló un profundo suspiro, pues llorar no podía. ''La doncella pertenece al templo, ha dicho, y nunca saldrá al mundo; no volverán a encontrarse pues, mientras que yo estoy a su lado, lo veo todos los días. Lo cuidaré, lo querré, le sacrificaré mi vida.''

Sin embargo, el príncipe debía casarse, y, según rumores, le estaba destinada por esposa la hermosa princesa Miku, hija del rey del país vecino. A este fin, armaron un barco magnífico. Se decía que el príncipe iba a partir para visitar las tierras de aquel país; pero en realidad era para conocer a la princesa, y por eso debía acompañarlo un numeroso séquito. La sirenita meneaba, sonriendo, la cabeza; conocía mejor que nadie los pensamientos de su señor:

- ¡Debo partir! -le había dicho él-. Debo ver a la bella princesa, mis padres lo exigen, pero no me obligarán a tomarla por novia. No puedo amarla, pues no se parece a la hermosa doncella del templo que es como tú. Si un día debiera elegir yo novia, ésta serías tú, mi muda sirena de elocuente mirada.

La besó los rojos labios, y, jugando con su larga cabellera rosada, apoyó la cabeza sobre su corazón, que soñaba en la felicidad humana y en el alma inmortal.

- ¿No te da miedo el mar, mi pequeña muda? -le dijo cuando ya se hallaban a bordo del navío que debía conducirlos al vecino reino. Y le habló de la tempestad y de la calma, de los extraños peces que pueblan los fondos marinos y de lo que ven en ellos los buzos; y ella sonreía escuchándolo, pues estaba mucho mejor enterada que otro cualquiera de lo que hay en el fondo del mar. Una noche de clara luna, cuando todos dormían, excepto el timonel, que permanecía en su puesto, sentóse ella en la borda y clavó la mirada en el fondo de las aguas límpidas. Le pareció que distinguía el palacio de su padre. Arriba estaba su anciana abuela con la corona de plata en la cabeza, mirando a su vez la quilla del barco a través de la rápida corriente. Las hermanas subieron a la superficie y se quedaron también mirándola tristemente, agitando las blancas manos. Ella les hacia señas sonriente, y quería explicarles que estaba bien, que era feliz, pero se acercó el grumete, y las sirenas se sumergieron, por lo que él creyó que aquella cosa blanca que había visto no era sino espuma del mar. A la mañana siguiente el barco entró en el puerto de la capital del país vecino. Repicaban todas las campanas, y desde las altas torres llegaba el son de las trompetas, mientras las tropas aparecían formadas con banderas ondeantes y refulgentes bayonetas. Los festejos se sucedían sin interrupción, con bailes y reuniones; mas la princesa Miku no había llegado aún. Según se decía, la habían educado en un lejano templo, donde había aprendido todas las virtudes propias de su condición. Al fin llegó a la ciudad. Luka estaba impaciente por ver su hermosura, y hubo de confesarse que nunca había visto un ser tan perfecto. Tenía la piel tersa y purísima, el cabello de color azulado era largo y sedoso, y detrás de las largas y oscuras pestañas, sonreían unos ojos verde oscuro, de dulce expresión.

El joven príncipe Len soltó la mano de Luka para ir al encuentro con la princesa Miku.

- Eres tú -dijo el príncipe- la que me salvó cuando yo yacía como un cadáver en la costa -. Y estrechó en sus brazos a su ruborosa prometida. - ¡Esto me hace muy feliz! - añadió dirigiéndose a la sirena-. Se ha cumplido el mayor de mis deseos. Tú te alegrarás de mi dicha, pues me quieres más que todos.

La sirena le besó la mano y sintió como si le estallara el corazón. El día de la boda significaría su muerte y su transformación en espuma. Fueron echadas al vuelo las campanas de las iglesias; los heraldos recorrieron las calles pregonando la fausta nueva. En todos los altares ardía aceite perfumado en lámparas de plata. Los sacerdotes agitaban los incensarios, y los novios, dándose la mano, recibieron la bendición del obispo. Luka, vestida de seda y oro, sostenía la cola de la desposada; pero sus oídos no percibían la música solemne, ni sus ojos seguían el santo rito. Pensaba solamente en su próxima muerte y en todo lo que había perdido en este mundo. Aquella misma tarde los novios se trasladaron a bordo entre el tronar de los cañones y el ondear de las banderas. En el centro del buque habían erigido una soberbia tienda de oro y púrpura, provista de bellísimos almohadones; en ella dormiría la feliz pareja durante la noche fresca y tranquila. El viento hinchó las velas, y la nave se deslizó, rauda y suave, por el mar inmenso. Al oscurecer encendieron lámparas y los marineros bailaron alegres danzas en cubierta. La sirenita recordó su primera salida del mar, en la que había presenciado aquella misma magnificencia y alegría, y entrando en la danza, voló como vuela la golondrina perseguida, y todos los circunstantes expresaron su admiración; nunca había bailado tan exquisitamente. Parecía como si acerados cuchillos le traspasaran los delicados pies, pero ella no los sentía; más acerbo era el dolor que le hendía el corazón. Sabía que era la última noche que veía a aquel rubio por quien había abandonado familia y patria, sacrificado su hermosa voz y sufrido día tras día tormentos sin fin, sin que él tuviera la más leve sospecha de su sacrificio. Era la última noche que respiraba el mismo aire que él, y que veía el mar profundo y el cielo cuajado de estrellas. La esperaba una noche eterna sin pensamientos ni sueños, pues no tenía alma ni la tendría jamás. Todo fue regocijo y contento a bordo hasta mucho después de medianoche, y ella río y bailó con el corazón lleno de pensamientos de muerte. El príncipe besó a su hermosa novia, y ella acarició el rubio cabello de su marido y, cogidos del brazo, se retiraron los dos a descansar en la preciosa tienda. Se hizo la calma y el silencio en el barco; sólo el timonel seguía en su puesto. Luka, apoyados los blancos brazos en la borda, mantenía la mirada fija en Oriente, en espera de la aurora; sabía que el primer rayo de sol la mataría. Entonces vio a dos de sus hermanas, Rin y Meiko, que emergían de las aguas, pálidas como ella; sus largas y hermosas cabelleras rubia y castaña, no flotaban ya al viento; se las habían cortado.

- Las hemos dado a la bruja a cambio de que nos deje acudir en tu auxilio, -dijeron- para que no mueras esta noche. Nos dio un cuchillo, ahí lo tienes. ¡Mira qué afilado es! Antes de que salga el sol debes clavarlo en el corazón del príncipe, y cuando su sangre caliente salpique tus pies, volverá a crecerte la cola de pez y serás de nuevo una sirena, podrás saltar al mar y vivir tus trescientos años antes de convertirte en salada y muerta espuma. ¡Apresúrate! Él o tú debéis morir antes de que salga el sol. Nuestra anciana abuela Lily está tan triste, que se le ha caído la rubia cabellera, del mismo modo que nosotras hemos perdido la nuestra bajo las tijeras de la bruja. ¡Mata al príncipe y vuelve con nosotras! Date prisa, ¿no ves aquellas fajas rojas en el cielo? Dentro de breves minutos aparecerá el sol y morirás.

Y, con un hondo suspiro, se hundieron en las olas. La sirenita descorrió el tapiz púrpura que cerraba la tienda y vio a la bella desposada peliazulada dormida con la cabeza reclinada sobre el pecho del príncipe Len. Se inclinó, besó la hermosa frente de su amado, miró al cielo donde lucía cada vez más intensamente la aurora, miró luego el afilado cuchillo y volvió a fijar los ojos en su príncipe, que en sueños, pronunciaba el nombre de su esposa; sólo ella ocupaba su pensamiento. Luka levantó el cuchillo con mano temblorosa, y lo arrojó a las olas con un gesto violento. En el punto donde fue a caer pareció como si gotas de sangre brotaran del agua. Nuevamente miró a su amado con desmayados ojos y, arrojándose al mar, sintió cómo su cuerpo se disolvía en espuma. Asomó el sol en el horizonte; sus rayos se proyectaron suaves y tibios sobre aquella espuma fría, y la sirenita se sintió libre de la muerte; veía el sol reluciente, y por encima de ella flotaban centenares de transparentes seres bellísimos; a su través podía divisar las blancas velas del barco y las rojas nubes que surcaban el firmamento. El lenguaje de aquellos seres era melodioso, y tan espiritual, que ningún oído humano podía oírlo, ni ningún humano ojo ver a quienes lo hablaban; sin moverse se sostenían en el aire, gracias a su ligereza. La pequeña sirena vio que, como ellos, tenía un cuerpo, que se elevaba gradualmente del seno de la espuma.

- ¿Adónde voy? - preguntó; y su voz resonó como la de aquellas criaturas, tan melodiosa, que ninguna música terrena habría podido reproducirla.

- A reunirte con las hijas del aire - respondieron las otras. - Las sirenas no tienen un alma inmortal, ni puede adquirirla si no es por mediación del amor de un hombre; su eterno destino depende de un poder ajeno. Tampoco tienen alma inmortal las hijas del aire, pero pueden ganarse una con sus buenas obras. Nosotras volamos hacia las tierras cálidas, donde el aire bochornoso y pestífero mata a los seres humanos; nosotras les procurarnos frescor. Esparcimos el aroma de las flores y enviamos alivio y curación. Cuando hemos laborado por espacio de trescientos años, esforzándonos por hacer todo el bien posible, nos es concedida un alma inmortal y entramos a participar de la felicidad eterna que ha sido concedida a los humanos. Tú, pobrecilla sirena, te has esforzado con todo tu corazón, como nosotras; has sufrido, y sufrido con paciencia, y te has elevado al mundo de los espíritus del aire: ahora puedes procurarte un alma inmortal, a fuerza de buenas obras, durante trescientos años.

Luka levantó hacia el sol sus brazos transfigurados, y por primera vez sintió que las lágrimas asomaban a sus ojos. A bordo del buque reinaba nuevamente el bullicio y la vida; la sirena vio al príncipe Len y a su bella esposa Miku que la buscaban, escudriñando con melancólica mirada la burbujeante espuma, como si supieran que se había arrojado a las olas. Invisible, besó a la novia en la frente y, enviando una sonrisa al príncipe, elevóse con los demás espíritus del aire a las regiones etéreas, entre las rosadas nubes, que surcaban el cielo.

- Dentro de trescientos años nos remontaremos de este modo al reino de Dios.

- Podemos llegar a él antes -susurró una de sus compañeras-. Entramos volando, invisibles, en las moradas de los humanos donde hay niños, y por cada día que encontramos a uno bueno, que sea la alegría de sus padres y merecedor de su cariño, Dios abrevia nuestro período de prueba. El niño ignora cuándo entramos en su cuarto, y si nos causa gozo y nos hace sonreír, nos es descontado un año de los trescientos; pero si damos con un chiquillo malo y travieso, tenemos que verter lágrimas de tristeza, y por cada lágrima se nos aumenta en un día el tiempo de prueba.

FIN

**N/A:**

**Ok esto no es ni por asomo lo que suelo escribir pero naaaaaa es que amo el video! Y al diablo con Ariel, para mi la sirenita siempre será Luka! Muy bien puse a Kaito como el rey del mar porque su nombre significa hijo del mar asi que que mejor? Puse a Gumi como la esclava porque en el video sale Len bailando con Gumi, agghh el LenxGumi también me da cáncer! Puse a Lily como su abuela porque en el video la que les cuenta es una sirena rubia. Puse a las hermanas asi por esto:**

**1ra. A Meiko por que pz es de vocaloid uno**

**2da. A Galaco Porque dice que lo que más le gusto fue los colores del cielo y ella tiene el pelo de colores por cierto sabia que Vocaloid borro el programa de Galaco?**

**3ra. A Neru porque pz siempre se ve muy atrevida y se supone que aquí era la mas audaz**

**4ta. Haku por lo de ser timida**

**5ta. Rin por el cumpleaños en invierno**

**Y aunque en el video Len ni hubiera salido, creo que todos sabemos que lo habría puesto como el príncipe xD y es imposible no odiar a Miku aquí por dos cosas:**

**1 El LenxMiku**

**2 Por joder a Luka!**

**Bueno byebye.**

**P.D. Casi me da cáncer por el LenxMiku puaajj**


End file.
